Auslly Playlist
by I Love Zacey
Summary: A bunch of song-shots about Auslly and I do not own the title it belongs to someone in the How to Rock Archive. Please give it a try!
1. According to You

**Hey as I said in ABC for Auslly I had a new idea I hope you guys like no LOVE it**

* * *

**According to You**

**Orianthi**

**Ally's Pov**

"Later Dallas!" I said to my boyfriend of 5 weeks as he left Sonic Boom and Austin and Dez walked in. For some reason when I noticed Austin I had this weird feeling in my stumic almost like... butterflies. But that's crazy I like Dallas not Austin, right?

"Hey Ally!" Austin said putting his hands on the counter and leaning closer as usual while stretching out my name. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Austin... um Dez?" I said looking at Dez who was playing the drums with his head... again.

"Whoo! I love doing that!" was his reply

"So Ally how are you and Dallas doing?" Austin asked me

"Great!" I said my smile widening

"Great." Austin said looking down his smile dropping and I could here the slightest hint of sadness in his voice

"Hey wanna go for a walk? My break is starting!" I said

"Cool let's go!" We walked out of Sonic Boom and about half way into the food court Austin stopped to get ice cream for us. _That boy is the sweetest! _I thought to my self. I kept walking and my smile dropped.

My heart practically stopped when I turned the corner to see Dallas practically swallowing Brooke: Austin's ex's face. A lump appeared in my throat as tears threatened to fall. But then sadness turned to anger in a split second. I stormed over to them.

"DALLAS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I yelled at him grabbing everyone's attention but I didn't care. They pulled apart and I turned my head and saw a shocked Austin standing in the place that I had just minutes ago holding two strawberry ice cream cones that where tilted and the tops of the ice creams fell off.

"Ally it's not what it looks like!" Dallas said

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! SO YOU WEREN'T PRACTICALLY SWALLOWING BROOK'S FACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Ally I-

"FORGET IT DALLAS WHERE THROUGH!" I shouted making the killing song by thrusting my hand across my neck on the word "through." I walked over to the still shocked Austin and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him with me he finally moved when I pulled him. I let go of Austin and ran the rest of the way to Sonic Boom, I heard foot steps behind me and ran into the practice room locking the door behind me, finally letting the tears fall. I slid my back down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard a knock at the door.

"Ally are you OK?" I heard Austin barley whisper

"No!" I said

"Can you unlock the door?" he asked and I obeyed. Once he was in I went back to my position. I felt him sit next to me and wrap his arms around me hugging me and I hugged him back. He whispered soothing words into my ear and I calmed down.

"Austin I really loved him!" I said pulling away

"I know he doesn't know what he's missing your awesome, beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible, and I can't believe I'm telling you this but I can't get you out of my head and your everything I've ever wanted." he said the last part looking at his suddenly interesting hands. I can't believe my ears. Did THE Austin Monica Moon just admit he likes me. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry that was stupid I shouldn't have told you that especially when your heart broken." he said getting up and I got up with him. Suddenly all thought of Dallas erased from my head and I could think about was Austin. My denial wasn't strong enough anymore I DO like him back.

"It's OK Austin I like you back and you as my new boyfriend are gonna help me get revenge on that jerk!" I said smiling evilly

"Boyfriend?" Austin asked shocked. I nodded vigorously and pecked his lips

"Yes!" I said "Now let's get Dez and Trish in on this too!" I said smiling evilly again. Before I knew it we all had cooked up a plan and it involved all of us.

* * *

The night of the talent show at school I was waiting for my turn being last.

"And last but not least Ally Dawson!" Mr Connly said and I ran up on stage. I looked in the audience and saw Dallas in the crowd I smiled evillly

"Dez you recording?" I asked Dez who was in the back behind Dallas. He nodded his head. Austin appeared behind me with his guitar.

"Hello everyone this song goes out to a very special someone. Dallas I hope you enjoy this cause this is for you." I said and Austin played his guitar

_"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you" _I sang looking straight at Dallas, then I looked at Austin who was now next to me

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you" _I said looking back at Dallas when I sand that

_"According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you" _I sang and I looked back at Austin

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you" _I said looking straight at the camera

_"I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy" _I sang and pointed to myself

_"But according to me" _I said then pointed to Dallas

_"You're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right" _I sang and turned to Austin again smiling my biggest smile

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right" _I said looking at the camera again finishing my song and hugging Austin.

Then Trish came up from behind Dallas and dumped icing all over him making him all sticky and he stood up covered in vanilla icing. Trish took some iceing off of Dallas' cheek and licked it.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Trish said and everyone laughed

"Dez did you get everything on film?" Austin asked asked

"Yup!" Dez said shutting his camera

"Yes!" I said fist pumping the air

"Wait your putting this online?" Dallas asked

"Yup!"

"Yeah!"

"Coarse!"

"Absolutely!" we all said at once

"Uh I hate you!" Dallas said running out. Then Austin and I walked off stage.

"OK that was an interesting performance but the judges voted and the winner is..." Mr. Connly said

"ALLY DAWSON!" he shouted and I jumped and Austin caught me in his arms and I cave him a kiss

"Yes!" I said running on stage to except award taking the microphone

"I'd just like to thank my friends and boyfriend I definitely couldn't do this without them!" I said and then walked of stage where I was greeted with hugs from Trish, Dez, and Austin with an additional victory kiss from Austin. It was the perfect end to the perfect week!

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Liz, out**


	2. Fall

**Hey OK I forgot to mention this but some of them will have the same TYPE of theme so I hope you like it**

* * *

**Fall**

**Justin Bieber  
**

**Austin's Pov**

I walked into Sonic Boom and gave the beautiful Ally my million-dollar smile, some girls say it can make them melt but all I care about is: Does it make Ally melt? Yes I am in love with my best friend Ally Dawson who also happens to be dating Dallas, just my luck!

"Hey Ally!" I said jumping up on the counter and spinning around to face her. She smiled her warm smile and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said with her angelic voice

"You on your break yet?" I asked hopeful

"I'm going on it right now come on let's go write a new song for your concert tonight!" Ally said staring to walk to the practice room, but I grabbed her wrist feeling sparks shoot up my arm.

"No Ally, I got that covered I have an idea already come on let's go for a walk in the food court!" I said and it was true I had known that Dallas has been cheating on Ally for two days now and for my song idea to work let alone let her actually know that he is and always will be a jerk. He always kisses Anna in the food court at lunch and if we leave now we will just make it.

"You have a song idea, I don't think so come on to the practice room."

"I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice!" I smiling then I clasped my hands together and pouted my bottom lip. Finally I made my eyes big and pleading, giving her my puppy dog face she could never resist.

"Pwease Awwy don't you twust me?" I said in a baby voice

"Austin you know I can't say no to that face!" she said giving in

"Yes!" I said fist pumping the air

"Now come on before I change my mind!" Ally said and I grabbed her hand and ran out the door ignoring the sparks shooting up my arm

"Now I choose the route?" I asked

"OK?" Ally said a little confused as we turned the corner and there they were Dallas and Anna kissing. I saw tears starting to flow down Ally's face.

"Ally it's OK I know your probably mad at me now but you had to know." I whispered in her ear

"Austin, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for falling for him and his little game! Speaking of which!" Ally said walking up to the two

"WHERE OVER DALLAS!" she shouted and I could tell she was still sad. Dallas and Anna pulled away

"Ally, hey look I-"

"SAVE IT I KNOW WHAT THIS IS YOU CHEATER! And Anna do yourself a favor and leave him!" Ally said running into my out stretched arms, I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around me crying into my chest

"It's OK let's go." I said pulling away and putting my hand on her back as we walked back to Sonic Boom

* * *

It's been a week sense then and Ally's getting better but she's still afraid. Tonight is my concert. And I'm gonna sing her the song I wrote.

"Please welcome on stage.. Austin Moon!" the announcer said and I ran on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted and the crowd cheered. Once the cheering died down I announced the song

song is for a very special someone, I hope you know who you are." I said glancing at Ally hoping she would get the hint

"This song is called Fall!" I said and grabbed the microphone

_"Whoa, ooh_  
_Well, let me tell you a story_  
_About a girl and a boy_  
_He fell in love with his best friend_  
_When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_  
_But she was already broken, and it made her blind_  
_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right"_ I sang looking at Ally the whole time meaning every word I sang

_"Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while _

_What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall" _I sang and closed my eyes

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well, I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone  
Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your...  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love (in love)  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall"

I sang and opened my eyes to find Ally not there

I put my head in my hands on the piano thinking that I probably just blew it. I got up and ran to Sonic Boom ignoring the cheers coming from the crowd. When I got to Sonic Boom I ran up to the practice room to find the door locked.

"Ally?" I whispered

"What?" she asked and I knew she had been crying

"Can we talk?" I asked

"I don't know what do you want?" she asked

"Open the door and I'll tell you!" I said and she obeyed and I knelt down next to her

"Ally, I'm sorry I just had to let it out and just so you should know I meant _every _word I sang!" I said

"Why are you apologizing I loved it and I feel the same way!" _OK now I'm confused_

"What?" I asked

"I said I feel the same way, it's just that it's all so confusing! First I thought I loved Dallas then he cheated on me and now I love you!" she said

"Well, can I ask you something?" I asked

"You just did!" she said and we laughed

"No, really!" I said

"OK what?" she asked

"What's gonna make you fall in love?" I asked she put on a cute thinking face

"You!" she finally answered I smiled

"Really?" I asked and she nodded vigorously and I pecked her lips making her giggle

"Thank you for making me feel better!" she said

"Any time, girlfriend!" I said taking her nose

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked

"Yup!" I said

"Yeah!" she said hugging me making me laugh. _This is definitely the best day ever! _I thought

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked it!**

**Liz, out**


	3. One Thing

**Hey what up ready to be One Directionised if you don't like them don't read!**

* * *

**One Thing  
**

**One Direction  
**

**Austin's Pov**

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

* * *

I walked into Sonic Boom trying to keep my cool, because now whenever I'm near Ally I get nervous. I've had a crush on her since we met but just a month ago I started getting SUPER nervous around her. The second I saw her I lost my cool I got nervous and my heart started to race. I walked up to her and tried to collect myself. I hopped on the counter next to her.

"H-Hey Alls!" I stuttered using her nickname

"Hey Austin!" she said smiling a warm smile that I returned getting even more nervous

* * *

_Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

* * *

I froze and felt like I couldn't breathe. I can't believe this I'm Austin Moon I never get nervous, EVER! But here I am next to my best friend and song writer and just her smile is making my palms sweaty and my heart race. The next thing I know I'm running up the stairs to the practice room while she looked at her book and tapped her pencil against her chin in her adorkable way. She makes me weak I get so nervous and I can never find the right words to say, in other words she's my krypyonite. I slide my back down the wall and put my head in my hands

* * *

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

* * *

I don't get how she can't see that I like her! I mean seriously I'm only nervous around her, how doesn't she get it?! I'm dying here and she can't see and I can't just TELL her, that could ruin our friendship. I need her, but when she's around me it's like I'm paralyzed and I get tongue tied **(1)**. She's really something special. She's got gorgeous brunette hair, and chocolate-brown eyes that you could get lost in for hours and hours on end and make you melt inside, the cutest nose, and pink full lips. She's so gorgeous.

* * *

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

* * *

I can't get her out of my head. I've hugged her so many times and when I do I never want to let go. Her personality is just as beautiful as she is. She's kind, dorky, cute, adorable, and everything in between. I just can't help but fall more and more in love her each day. Wait, love? Yes I admit it I have fallen deeply in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

_Now I'm climbing the walls_  
_But you don't notice at all_  
_That I'm going out of my mind_  
_All day and all night_

* * *

How can't she see I like her? How doesn't she notice I'm practically climbing the walls! I go out of my mind all day and all night just trying to figure out ways to have her find out, she's all I can think about.

* * *

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

* * *

**(This a repeat of the other per-chorous' part so if you don't want to read that again skip it) **I don't get how she can't see that I like her! I mean seriously I'm only nervous around her, how doesn't she get it?! I'm dying here and she can't see and I can't just TELL her, that could ruin our friendship. I need her, but when she's around me it's like I'm paralyzed and I get tongue tied. She's really something special. She's got gorgeous brunette hair, and chocolate-brown eyes that you could get lost in for hours and hours on end and make you melt inside, the cutest nose, and pink full lips. She's so gorgeous.

* * *

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

* * *

**(This a repeat of the other chorus' part so if you don't want to read that again skip it) **I can't get her out of my head. I've hugged her so many times and when I do I never want to let go. Her personality is just as beautiful as she is. She's kind, dorky, cute, adorable, and everything in between. I just can't help but fall more and more in love her each day. Wait, love? Yes I admit it I have fallen deeply in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

* * *

She's so special there's no denying it she is the one for me. i can't get her out of my head and I wish I could hold her forever.

* * *

_So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

* * *

**(This first paragraph is a repeat of the other chorus' part so if you don't want to read that again skip it) **I can't get her out of my head. I've hugged her so many times and when I do I never want to let go. Her personality is just as beautiful as she is. She's kind, dorky, cute, adorable, and everything in between. I just can't help but fall more and more in love her each day. Wait, love? Yes I admit it I have fallen deeply in love with Ally Dawson.

I heard a knock on the door knocking me out of my thoughts. I shot my head up and got up and sat on the piano bench.

"It's open!" I said and Ally walked into the practice room with a worried expression on her face and I still got nervous.

"Austin are you OK you seem kind of off lately?" she said sitting next to me on the bench

"What, pft, no I'm g-good." I said looking the other way blushing

"Austin, come on you can tell me anything I'm your best friend." she said. I turned to her and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly

"I can't tell you but I can show you." I said

"However you tell me I don't care I just want to know." she said in a soft and caring tone.

"OK." I said and gathered all the courage I could. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer it me.

"Austin what are you-" I cut her off by kissing her passionately full on the lips. She kissed back and smiled into the kiss.

We pulled away after what seemed like forever for air. I rested my forehead against her's and looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"Wow! That's why?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Great cause I feel the same way." she said making me smile

"So what now, girlfriend!" I said

"Girlfriend? Who said I was your girlfriend?" She asked getting up

"I did and I'm your boyfriend now, right?" I asked getting up an whispering it in her ear

"Right!" she whispered back and turned to me and kissed me again.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter I worked really hard on it.**

**1. I took that from BTR's Paralyzed I might use that song sometime!  
**

**Liz, out.**


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl  
**

**Ashley Tisdale  
**

**Ally's Pov**

I walked into Mariano High and stopped at my locker. I grabbed my books and closed my locker door, only to reveal Austin standing behind it, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"AH!" I shrieked surprised

"Hi to you too!" Austin said laughing and I laughed along

"Hey, Austin, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me, you know just as friends?" Austin asked smiling

"Sure, I wasn't planning on going, but hey, why not with your best friend, right?" I said and Austin nodded his head and went over to his locker. I smiled, I have at a crush on my best friend for a while now, and I don't act nervous around him because we're so close. _Saturday night is gonna be awesome!_ I thought

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Trish yelled once we entered my room. I had just told her about Austin asking me to the dance.

"He asked me to the dance, but it's just as friends." I said sighing

**Trish's Pov (A/N: What? I want variety)**

I know Ally has a crush on Austin and Austin told me he has a crush on Ally, but I can't tell Ally or Austin the other likes them because I was sworn to secrecy.

"Ally, look, I know you don't think he likes you, but, I bet you he likes you just as much as you like him, have you seen the way you both look at each other?" I asked

"Trish, it doesn't matter, he doesn't like me like that and he never will, I'm gonna die sad and alone." Ally said

"Ally, Ally, Ally, whatever, come on let's go buy you a dress!" I said

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

"Ally, I'm doing your hair and make-up whether you like it or not!" Trish said sitting me in the chair in front of the mirrior

"Fine, but I do yours!" I said. It is Saturday night and we are getting ready to go to the dance in an hour.

"OK, now let me work my magic. Close your eyes." Trish said said rubbing her hands together

"Trish, I'm not gonna-"

"Just close your eyes!" Trish screamed**  
**

"OK!" I said closing my eyes. Then Trish starts working on my hair.

* * *

"OK, open your eyes!" Trish said and I could hear the smile in her voice. I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped at my reflection. My brunette and blonde hair was curled and pulled to the right side. I had on turquoise eye shadow, eye liner, lip gloss with a turquoise tint to it, and light pink blush.

I looked beautiful.

"Trish. Oh my gosh, thank you so much." I said getting up hugging her.

"No problem, you look beautiful now come on do me!" she said sitting down and spinning the chair around. She closed her eyes and I grabbed the curler. I curled her hair then pulled it into a pony tail.

I gave her light purple eye shadow, eye liner, lip gloss with light purple tint, and light purple blush. I spun her around and said

"Open your eyes!" she opened her eyes and smiled

"Thanks Ally come on let's change we only have fifteen minutes til the boys pick us up!" Trish said

"Oh yeah I forgot who's taking you?" I asked

"You'll see!" Trish said. We went into the closet and changed into our dresses.

My dress is turquoise and strapless. It has a silver belt with jewels around my waist. After the waist it's twisted and turns into a ton of ruffles. It's down to my feet. I put on earrings with lots of little hoop things and it reached to almost the bottom of my neck. I add a few silver bracelets and put on turquoise heels **(1)**.

Trish's dress is purple with diamonds all the ways down to her hips and then ruffles the rest of the way down to her feet. She put on a thick, silver necklace with diamonds. She also put on purple heels**(2)**.

"Trish, you look beautiful!" I said smiling

"Not as good as you!" Trish said and we walked to the mirror. I gasped at my reflection again. I did look beautiful.

"OK they should be here right about-"

DING DONG!

"Now!" I finished and we walked down stairs and opened the door. When I opened the door I saw Austin and... _Is that Dez?! _I thought. I look at Trish and she's blushing when she notices my shocked face. I turn back to them and Austin is staring at me with his eyes bulging out of his head and his mouth wide open.

"Ally?" Austin asks

"What, do I look bad?" I asked scared

"No, no, you look... wow!" Austin said and I blushed and smiled at the ground.

"Ready to go?" I asked and I saw Dez shake his head as if to get out of his trace that he was in while staring at Trish.

"Yeah come on!" Austin said smiling and taking my hand and leading me to the car. He opened my door and I smiled. I sat in the passenger's seat and Austin drove. Trish and Dez sat in the back. Austin drove to Mariano High. He and Dez opened Trish and mine doors. We walked in the door of the school and people were doing karaoke. We laughed as Tilly tried to sing Wide Awake by Katy Perry and failed miserably. Trish ran up next in line as Tilly finished her horrible song. She told the DJ wich song and then took the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'm Trish and this song goes out to a friend of mine, you know who you are!" Trish said, winking at Austin for some reason. The music for Ashley Tisdale's Kiss the Girl started playing and Trish started singing.

_"There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got alot to say _

_But there's something about her" _Trish sang beautifully.

Her voice is amazing. I looked over at Austin and he was glaring at her and Trish was holding back laughter so she could sing. I was so confused. _Why would Austin be mad?_

_"And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss girl" _Trish sang

Austin gave her another death glare when she sang "Kiss the girl." If looks could kill you Trish would be dead. _I wonder who she's singing it to and why Austin is glaring at her?_

_"Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you too_

_ There's one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she wont say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_It's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Trish sang the last line

Austin grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and pulled me close. My breathe hitched as our faces were now cementers apart. Austin smirked

"Kiss the girl." he whispered and then pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock. I smiled into the kiss and then kissed back.

We pulled away for air. I looked on stage to see Trish on stage smiling her head of and mouthing "I told you so!" I smiled and laughed. Austin turned his head and saw what I was laughing at. He smiled and mouthed a "Thank you!" to Trish and she mouthed back "Your Welcome!"

"I saw that!" I said to him making him laugh

"Hey, so what she helped didn't she?" Austin asked and I laughed again and nodded my head and kissed him again.

The perfect ending to the perfect day!

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**1. Ally's dress is on my profile  
**

**2. Trish's dress is on my profile too  
**

**Liz, out  
**


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

**Paralyzed  
**

**Austin's Pov**

I walked into Sonic Boom and quickly ran up to the practice room before Ally could see me.

Lately my crush on Ally has taken an extreme. Every time I try to talk to her I get all tongue-tied and I just freeze up.

I've been writing a song about it, I put A LOT of work into it, and it's pretty good if I do say so myself.

I sit at the piano and pick up where I left off yesterday. I plan on singing it at my next concert, it's at the mall tomorrow (Friday). I just have the last verse.

* * *

"There done!" I said jumping of the bench. I had just finished the song.

"Done what?" I heard someone say behind me. I froze. _Please don't be on your break! _I thought as I slowly turned around. _Just my luck. _Standing in the door way was none other than Ally.

"H-Hey, Ally." I said

"Hey, Austin, now can you show me what you finished?" Ally asked walking towards me

"No!" I shouted stepping in front of her. She seemed taken a back.

"Sorry, it's a song, and I really want it to be a surprise, I'm singing it at my concert tomorrow." I said putting my hand on her arm, not knowing where I got all the confidence from.

"You? Wrote a song?" Ally asked shocked

"Yeah, and it's not that bad." I said

"OK." she said walking out. I sighed. _I can't wait till tomorrow!_

* * *

"Welcome on stage, Austin Moon!" the owner of _Music Mania-_the place I am preforming- shouted into the microphone. I ran up on stage.

"What's up Miami!" I shouted receiving screams from the crowd as a response

"OK, OK this song is called Paralyzed!" I said and I could tell everyone was waiting for Ally's recognition. "And I know you all think that Ally wrote this song, but she didn't!" I shouted receiving gasps from the audience. "I did!" I said getting more gasps. "But it is for Ally!" I shouted and everyone awwed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Ally who was looking at me confused. I winked at her and the music started playing.

_"You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'Cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang and I saw Ally's face turn from confused, to shocked, to happy

_"Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I found a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_  
_You didn't even know that _

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang getting ready for the verse that might shock her the most, I've know her for years and liked her for that long

_"As the years go by I think about you all the time  
Woah  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(You got me tongue tied)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(Now I'm frozen inside)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang the last part with my eyes closed

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ally's face more shocked than ever.

"Thank you Miami!" I shouted and ran off stage. Ally met me smiling.

"That was amazing!" she said

"Thanks, you know, that song was 100% true." I said her smile widened as she nodded, jumping into my arms. I caught her and hugged her waist.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear

"I love you, too" she whispered back. We pulled apart and leaned in and kissed. My heart beat was going out of control.

We pulled away for air leaning our foreheads together.

"Wow." she whispered

"I know." I whispered back

"Do I really make you paralyzed?" she asked

"Every time." I said back kissing her again

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Liz, out**


	6. Had Me at Hello

**Had Me At Hello  
**

**Olivia Holt  
**

**Ally's Pov**

"Ooo how about this:

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on" _I told Trish

Trish and I were coming up with a song for us to sing at the talent show together. It's gonna describe are feelings for Austin and Dez.

"OK, we got the first verse, pre-chorus, chorus, now what for the second verse? Ooo I know!" Trish said and she started playing the piano, I had taught her a while ago.

_"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song" _Trish sang and I smiled

"Perfect, we have a song!" I said and we got of the piano bench

"Got a new song can I here?" I heard Austin's voice from the door way

"Austin, how long have you been standing there?" I asked

"I just got here, can I here the song now?" he asked

"Actually, it's for the talent show, we want it to be a surprise." Trish said Austin raised his eye brows

"Ally Dawson is preforming in the talent show with you?" Austin asked

"You betch'a!" I said

"OK then." Austin said backing away. As soon as he was out of ear shot I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Trish

"That was a close one!" I said

"Yeah come on the talent show's tomorrow, we gotta go find nice outfits!" Trish said and I rolled my eyes _She needs a new outfit for every occasion! _I thought.

* * *

"Next up Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa singing a new song." Mr. Conley said into the microphone. Trish and I walked up on stage.

"This song goes out to two very special people in our life, we hope you know who you are. It's called Had Me at Hello!" I said into the microphone and I started playing my guitar. Trish and I started singing

(_Trish=underlined italics __**Ally=Bold italics **__**Both=Bold underlined italics**_)

"_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
**_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_**  
**_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_**

_You don't have to try to hard  
You already have my heart_**_  
_****_You don't have a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_**

_**Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so so good to go  
Don't don't don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't don't don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello**_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard__**  
**__**Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_**You don't got a thing to prove**_  
_**I'm already into you**_

_**So**_

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello **_

**_You had me hello _**

_**You had me hello **_**_You had me hello _**_**  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**_

_**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh **_

_**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**_

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

_**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**_

**_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh_**

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_**You don't got a thing to prove**_  
_**I'm already into you**_  
_**So**_

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello **_

_**You had me hello **_

**_You had me hello _**_**You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello**_" we finished.

I looked back over at Austin and he had a shocked look on his face. _I guess he got the hint. _I thought

Trish and I walked down the steps off of the stage. Austin and Dez walked up to and Trish went of somewhere else leaving Austin and I alone. I looked at my feet. Austin finally spoke up

"You mean at 'I'm an awesome drummer'?" he asked I looked up at him confused

"The song said had me at hello, I never said hello." he said smiling

"Yeah." I said looking back at the grounded

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just admitted my feelings toward you and you don't like me back." I said in a sad voice

"Who said I didn't like you back?" he asked

"No one, but your so calm, and I;m stupid enough to believe you liked me and- what are you doing?" I asked. Austin had grabbed my waist and pulled my closer, then he lifted up my chin and my breathe hitched. Our faces were so close.

"I asked who said I didn't like you back? As in I do." Austin whispered

He pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and he slide his tongue in. I soon recovered from shock and kissed his back passionately.

We pulled away a while later for air. We were both breathing heavily and happily. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh." I said and Austin chuckled and smirked at me.

"So you believe I like you back now?" he asked and I nodded vigorously. I turned my head to the closet where Trish and Dez disappeared into, heaven knows what they could be doing in there. I was so focused on Austin I almost didn't realize they were announcing the winner. I untagle4d myself from Austin and ran to the closet and opened it. I found Trish and Dez making-out.

"Trish! Come on, there announcing the winner!" I said and they pulled apart quickly.

"OK! Come on!" Trish said running out of the closet and following me to the side of the stage and the boys following.

"And the winner of the Mariano High School Talent Show is..." Mr. Conley said

"ALLY AND TRISH!" Mr. Conley shouted into the microphone.

"AHH!" Trish and I screamed running up on stage and excepting our award. We walked back off stage meeting Austin and Dez.

"You did it!" Austin said throwing his arms around me

"All thanks to you and Dez! You where are inspiration!" I said hugging him back.

"Aww." he said

"Come on, babe, we gotta go." Austin said

"Oh, so I'm your 'babe' now? I asked

"Yeas that's what I said

"Good!" I said and we happily walked to his car

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Liz, out  
**


	7. Paralyzed

**Paralyzed  
**

**Austin's Pov**

I walked into Sonic Boom and quickly ran up to the practice room before Ally could see me.

Lately my crush on Ally has taken an extreme. Every time I try to talk to her I get all tongue-tied and I just freeze up.

I've been writing a song about it, I put A LOT of work into it, and it's pretty good if I do say so myself.

I sit at the piano and pick up where I left off yesterday. I plan on singing it at my next concert, it's at the mall tomorrow (Friday). I just have the last verse.

* * *

"There done!" I said jumping of the bench. I had just finished the song.

"Done what?" I heard someone say behind me. I froze. _Please don't be on your break! _I thought as I slowly turned around. _Just my luck. _Standing in the door way was none other than Ally.

"H-Hey, Ally." I said

"Hey, Austin, now can you show me what you finished?" Ally asked walking towards me

"No!" I shouted stepping in front of her. She seemed taken a back.

"Sorry, it's a song, and I really want it to be a surprise, I'm singing it at my concert tomorrow." I said putting my hand on her arm, not knowing where I got all the confidence from.

"You? Wrote a song?" Ally asked shocked

"Yeah, and it's not that bad." I said

"OK." she said walking out. I sighed. _I can't wait till tomorrow!_

* * *

"Welcome on stage, Austin Moon!" the owner of _Music Mania-_the place I am preforming- shouted into the microphone. I ran up on stage.

"What's up Miami!" I shouted receiving screams from the crowd as a response

"OK, OK this song is called Paralyzed!" I said and I could tell everyone was waiting for Ally's recognition. "And I know you all think that Ally wrote this song, but she didn't!" I shouted receiving gasps from the audience. "I did!" I said getting more gasps. "But it is for Ally!" I shouted and everyone awwed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Ally who was looking at me confused. I winked at her and the music started playing.

_"You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'Cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang and I saw Ally's face turn from confused, to shocked, to happy

_"Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I found a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_  
_You didn't even know that _

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang getting ready for the verse that might shock her the most, I've know her for years and liked her for that long

_"As the years go by I think about you all the time  
Woah  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(You got me tongue tied)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(Now I'm frozen inside)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _I sang the last part with my eyes closed

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ally's face more shocked than ever.

"Thank you Miami!" I shouted and ran off stage. Ally met me smiling.

"That was amazing!" she said

"Thanks, you know, that song was 100% true." I said her smile widened as she nodded, jumping into my arms. I caught her and hugged her waist.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear

"I love you, too" she whispered back. We pulled apart and leaned in and kissed. My heart beat was going out of control.

We pulled away for air leaning our foreheads together.

"Wow." she whispered

"I know." I whispered back

"Do I really make you paralyzed?" she asked

"Every time." I said back kissing her again

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Liz, out**


	8. All I Want for Christmas is You

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

**Caroline Sunshine**

**Ally's Pov**

"Done!" I said. I had just finished my new Christmas song for Austin and I's album. Since I got over my stage fright we have song duets together and separate songs. We have become a new type of music partners, the ones that sing together and alone.

I'm keeping this one a secret and singing it at our concert on Saturday, which is Christmas Eve. I made it for Austin. He's gonna love it!

* * *

"Welcome on stage Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" the announcer said and the music for Christmas is Coming started. Austin and I started singing and made our entrance on stage.

When we finished Christmas is Coming we sang Christmas Soul. Then it was time for our single songs. I ran back stage changing into my outfit for my song. Austin sang Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.**(1) **I walked out on stage.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted into my microphone receiving screams from the crowd.

"OK, I wrote this song and it goes out to Austin!" I shouted and the music started.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you..._  
_You... baby!" _I looked to the side of the stage and saw Austin smiling at me and nodding to the music. He sent me a wink

The music picked up and I switched to the head set, dancing around stage which I had gotten better at.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I won't even hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_'Cause I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you..._  
_You... baby!_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding onto me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you..._  
_You... baby!_

_Oh, yeah!_  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Ooh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just wanna see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true!_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is, is you..._

_(All I want for Christmas is you, you, baby)_  
_Oooooooh... Oooh!_  
_(All I want for Christmas), for Christmas! (Is you, you baby)_  
_Is you..._  
_(All I want for Christmas is you, you baby)_  
_All I want for Christmas is you..._  
_Hahaha..." _I sang and laughed at the end

"Thank you!" I screamed running of stage

I met Austin off stage.

"Hey." he said smiling at me.

"Hey!" I said smiling back

"Look up." he said chuckling under his breathe, smirking. I looked up. Mistletoe.

"Really?" I asked he nodded. He pressed his lips against mine giving me what I wanted for a long time. Him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**1. That's a sneak peek of my next one.**

**Liz, out!**


	9. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**Justin Bieber**

**Austin's Pov**

_"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh" _I sang and I wrote the last verse to my song that I'm gonna sing to Ally.

I called it Mistletoe and I set everything up. I have a concert on Saturday, Christmas Eve. I will sing this song after my others and then run backstage stage to where Ally will be. There will just so happen to be a Mistletoe there and since it will be 11:59 I will kiss her as the clock strikes midnight on Christmas day. Trish and Dez have helped me out with the whole thing. I can't wait till Christmas Eve.

* * *

"OK everyone!" I shouted after singing Christmas Soul on Christmas Eve.

"This song I wrote myself and it's for my amazing song writer and partner Ally Dawson!" I shouted

"It's called Mistletoe!" I shouted as the music started. I looked behind me and saw a confused Ally.

_"It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe"

I sang

I loked back at Ally and I saw a shocked and confused face turn into one filled with happiness

_"With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_  
_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_  
_I should be chilling with my folks, I know_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,_  
_Reindeer's flying through the sky so high_  
_I should be making a list, I know_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star_  
_The way I followed my heart_  
_And it led me to a miracle_

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing_  
_'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_  
_That's a merry, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
_But I can't stop staring at your face_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_  
_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_  
_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh" _I finished

I heard all the screams as I walked back stage. Ally was standing right where I wanted her. I walked over to her.

"Hey." I said

"That was sweet."

"You know what's even more sweet?"

"What?" Ally gave me a confused look. I checked my watch: _11:59_

"Look Up." I said smirking. She looked up and smiled. She saw the mistletoe.

"Nice one." she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me as the clock struck midnight. We pulled away and I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ally." she whispered back

"Merry Christmas Austin." she whispered back kissing me again.

This is defiantly the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**I know it's horrible.**

**Liz, out  
**


End file.
